


The Night Before

by ami_ven



Series: Married Verse [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Well, then, you shouldn’t even be talking to me at all.  Bad luck.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" #248 "separate"

“ _Sheppard to McKay_.”

Rodney fumbled on his nightstand for his radio. “What?” he demanded. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” said John. “ _I just… I miss you._ ”

“It’s been less than an hour since we had dinner together,” Rodney protested. “Not even you could miss me in that time.”

“ _Of course I can_ ,” said John. “ _I always miss you when we’re not together._ ”

“That’s… And you mean that, don’t you? What am I supposed to do when you say stupid sappy things like that?”

He could practically hear John smirking, “ _You should believe me. And stop leaving._.”

“I’m only down the hall,” said Rodney. “And this was _your_ idea, Sheppard.”

“ _It was not!_ ” protested the colonel. “ _I was only telling Teyla about Earth customs and she got carried away._ ”

“Well, then, you shouldn’t even be talking to me at all,” said Rodney. “Bad luck.”

“ _No,_ ,” John countered, “ _it’s only bad luck to_ see _the bride before the wedding. Tradition doesn’t say anything about talking._ ”

“You’d better be talking about yourself with that,” Rodney warned. “Because I am _not_ the bride in this relationship.”

“ _Aw, are you saying I’m prettier than you, McKay?_ ”

“Of course you are,” said Rodney. “I’m sure you’d look much better in a white gown.”

“ _Then you don’t want to see me in my dress blues tomorrow?_ ” John teased.

“That is a low blow, using my completely understandable kinks against me,” said Rodney.

John laughed. “ _At least you know what to expect. I still haven’t seen you in your new suit._ ”

“True,” Rodney allowed. He’d been ambushed by Jeannie and an entirely-too-gleeful Vala Mal Doran the last time he’d been on Earth, but even he had to admit, the new charcoal-gray suit was worth the humiliation of that trip. “I’ll have the advantage, then.”

“ _For once_ ,” said John, then, “ _Did Ronon stop by with a knife for you?_ ”

“My ‘something borrowed’?” said Rodney. “Yeah, he caught me on my way back from dinner. Was that Teyla’s idea, too?”

“ _She’s really into tradition_ ,” said John. “ _I’ve got my original rank insignia on a new uniform – that’s ‘something old’ and ‘something new’. Ronon’s knife is borrowed, and my uniform is blue. What’d she get you?_ ”

“My suit is new, and I’ve got a blue shirt,” Rodney told him. “Ronon gave me a knife, and um…”

“ _What?_ ” said John. “ _You’re missing ‘old’_.”

“I’ve got your old rank insignia, too,” said Rodney. “From when you were a major.”

“ _Yeah? Thought I lost those, after my promotion_.”

Rodney took a deep breath. “I may have had them that long.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” John repeated. “ _You’re such a sap, McKay._ ”

“Takes one to know one,” Rodney retorted.

John laughed. “ _Hey, Rodney?_ ” he said. “ _You wanna get married?_ ”

“I wouldn’t have agreed to this ridiculous ceremony and invited everyone we love if I hadn’t already answered that question,” said Rodney. “Now, get some sleep and quit bothering me.”

“ _Gonna bother you for the rest of our lives_ ,” he promised.

“Not tonight, you’re not. Good night, John.”

“ _Good night, Rodney_.”

THE END


End file.
